Distance
by Itami Shinjiru
Summary: Lelaki berambut biru itu terdiam sejenak. "Baiklah," sahut Nagisa cepat. "Nggak masalah, dengan satu syarat." Karma mengernyitkan dahi. "Tumben pakai syarat-syarat. Ya sudah. Apa maumu? Sekaleng Spirit?" Nagisa hanya menggaruk kepala. "Eum ... ajari aku lebih banyak kosakata Bahasa Inggris dong."


**DISTANCE**

AN ASSASSINATION CLASSROOM FANFICTION

 _ **Author : Itami Shinjiru**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Ansatsu Kyoushitsu by Yusei Matsui**_

 _ **Rating : T**_

 _ **Warning : Perhaps this fanfiction isn't suitable for under 12-old child.**_

 _ **Wait.**_ **Perhaps?**

.

.

.

 **Sumarry:** Akabane Karma dan Nagisa Shiota bagai bumi dan langit, entah dari manapun kau melihat mereka berdua. Tapi, jarak hanyalah fatamorgana, bukan? Kalau kau mau, dunia bisa berbalik dalam sekejap. Begitu pula, saat masing-masing dari mereka menemukan permata tersembunyi dalam diri masing-masing.

* * *

.

DISTANCE

.

.

.

Pagi yang indah di Tokyo.

Raja siang seolah sengaja menampakkan diri lebih awal, seakan tahu banyak manusia yang menanti kehadirannya untuk memulai hari baru. Tidak begitu mengherankan bicara soal matahari cerah di tempat yang terkenal dengan sebutan Negeri Matahari Terbit. Pucuk-pucuk bunga mulai mekar menyambut cahaya dan udara segar yang menyeruak. Langit bersih nyaris tanpa awan, dengan warna biru yang begitu sempurna seolah sengaja dilukis oleh seniman yang setidaknya seratus kali lebih berbakat dari Picasso.

Tidak bagi Nagisa.

SMP Kunugigaoka—lebih tepatnya _kelas_ nya, sedang mengadakan ulangan harian mata pelajaran Bahasa Inggris.

Bukan itu masalah terbesarnya. Masalahnya adalah Koro-sensei, guru serbabisa dengan tubuh kuning kenyal plus tentakel-tentakel serbaguna itu yang mengawasi mereka kali ini. Dan lagi, Irina-sensei (apa aku harus menggunakan kata gantinya yang lebih terkenal, _Bitch_ -sensei, untuk bisa memudahkan kalian?) membuat soal dengan standar yang sedikit lebih tinggi ketimbang biasanya.

Mudah bagi seseorang yang sehari-hari bekerja melafalkan bahasa asing.

Okajima sempat menyarankan menyuap Koro-sensei dengan salah satu dari dua hal kesukaannya: apa-apa yang mesum atau manis. Tapi, karena tujuan lain (atau istilah kerennya, pisau kedua) dari Kelas-E SMP Kunugigaoka selain membunuh guru super mereka adalah meraih predikat nilai terbaik, tes di luar kebiasaan ini bukan sesuatu yang mestinya ditolak mentah-mentah.

Nagisa menekur ke jam dinding. Sudah lewat tujuh puluh menit dari satu setengah jam yang Koro-sensei berikan, tapi dia mentok di soal nomor sembilan belas dari lima puluh.

Tidak, Nagisa tidak bodoh. Dia menggunakan strategi yang umum: kerjakan yang termudah dulu. Satu-satunya yang belum dikerjakannya adalah nomor sembilan belas. Ia sempat mendengar rencana Maehara untuk saling bekerjasama jika terdesak, tapi siapa yang bisa lolos dari tatapan mata seorang guru yang dapat bergerak dengan kecepatan 20 Mach? Nagisa sendiri pernah iseng menghitungnya: itu setara dengan, secara kasarnya, 24.500 kilometer perjam. Dibandingkan dengan kecepatan macam itu, kereta peluru Shinkansen bisa disebut merayap juga belum.

"Terasaka-kun, apa ada yang mau kau sampaikan pada Nakamura?" sang guru bertentakel menyeletuk tanpa melepas pandangan dari novelnya.

Terasaka hanya mendengus.

Nagisa membatin. _Tuh kan_. Ia menggaruk kepalanya dan mencermati soal terakhirnya.

 _The best synonym of word 'dreadful' is ..._

 _A) Mighty_

 _B) Formidable_

 _C) Deadly_

 _D) Frightening_

 _E) Terrific_

Nagisa melirik bangku paling belakang, satu-satunya yang sudah kosong dan lembar jawabannya sudah berada di meja guru. Si empunya mungkin sedang jalan-jalan di kaki gunung sekarang. Bahkan Nakamura Rio yang maniak bahasa tidak mengerjakan tes kali ini secepat itu ... atau mungkin dia hanya mencoba meneliti jawabannya lebih lanjut?

"Oke, waktu habis!" Koro-sensei berseru sambil menutup bukunya. Sedetik kemudian, ia meroket ke depan, melucuti lembar jawab tiap murid lebih cepat daripada yang bisa mereka lihat. Yeah, itu salah satu kelebihan seorang guru berkecepatan super.

"Sensei," Isogai mengacungkan tangan. "Pelajaran selanjutnya olahraga. Aku yakin Karasuma-sensei sudah menunggu, tapi Karma belum kelihatan sejak tadi. Bisakah Sensei ... anu, mencarinya?"

"Itulah yang mau kulakukan," jawab sang guru cepat. "Lagipula, dua jam ke depan akan jadi milik Karasuma-sensei, dan Irina-sensei sedang pergi. Dengan begitu, aku punya banyak waktu untuk mengoreksi jawaban kalian selagi memesan seporsi _creme brulle_!" pekiknya lantas menghilang lewat jendela kelas.

"Waah, aku iri dengannya," gerutu Sugino sambil menenteng tas keresek berisi pakaian olahraga. "Kalau kau punya kecepatan super seperti itu, kau bisa menjajal makanan dari berbagai daerah di dunia."

"Yah, berharap saja Koro-sensei sedang baik hati dan mau berbagi dengan kita," jawab Nagisa setengah hati. Memang, seringkali selagi mereka berolahraga (baca: berlatih membunuh) dan menguras keringat dengan jerih payah, Koro-sensei akan menonton dari seberang sambil menikmati beragam panganan eksotis. Tak heran gajinya sering kandas sebelum tanggal tua, dan sang guru terpaksa berimprovisasi menjadi apa saja yang dia bisa—yang pada dasarnya, hampir semua—untuk mendapatkan beberapa ratus yen.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Oke! Mulai dari sini, akan ada penggantian gaya bahasa. Selamat menyesuaikan dan semoga berhasil!_

 _Plak—apaan sih?_

 _._

"Aaah, kita ini sama-sama manusia, tapi kenapa nilai ujian kita berbeda?"

Lelaki berambut merah di sebelahnya menghela napas ringan. "Bisa nggak sih ganti gerutuan polos yang murahan itu? Aku bosan mendengarnya, nih."

Nagisa memutar bola mata. "Memangnya bagian mana yang harus kuganti?"

Karma berpikir sejenak. "Mungkin lebih bagus kalau begini: _Aaah, Karma. Kau memang tak bisa dilengserkan dari kedudukan peringkat satu di kelas. Kau memang yang terhebat_!"

Nagisa mendecih, tapi senyumnya tidak pudar. "Dasar sombong."

"Hei, aku nggak sombong. Itu kenyataan."

Bel sekolah—oke, karena lokal, mungkin ganti "bel kelas" saja—berbunyi, menandakan akhir jam pelajaran hari itu.

"Hei, Nagisa-kun."

"Hm?"

"Kau ada acara sepulang sekolah ini?"

"Tidak ada," Nagisa mengingat-ingat. "M-memangnya ... kenapa?"

Karma tersenyum misterius. "Nih," ia merogoh sakunya dan menampakkan dua lembar tiket film yang sedang ramai di bioskop.

" _L-Men Apocalypse_? ( _JUDUL DISAMARKAN_!)" baca Nagisa. "Wah, selama ini aku cuma mengikutinya di komik."

Karma mengangguk. "Waktu lihat _trailer_ -nya di _YouCube_ , aku jadi pingin langsung nonton. Jadi, mumpung kita nggak ada PR besok ..." jelasnya singkat dengan nada ceria-sinis-psiko-nya yang biasa.

Lelaki berambut biru itu terdiam sejenak. "Baiklah," sahut Nagisa cepat. "Nggak masalah, dengan satu syarat."

Karma mengernyitkan dahi. "Tumben pakai syarat-syarat. Ya sudah. Apa maumu? Sekaleng _Spirit_?"

Nagisa hanya menggaruk kepala. "Eum ... ajari aku lebih banyak kosakata Bahasa Inggris dong."

"Setelah nonton," jawab pemuda itu tenang sambil membereskan tasnya.

"Yes! Omong-omong, apa tadi kamu membolos hanya untuk membeli tiket itu?"

Karma mengangkat satu alis. "Setengah benar."

"Setengah benar?"

"Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan. Ayo."

.

.

.

* * *

Mereka datang ke gedung setengah jam sebelum jadwal pertunjukan dimulai, jadi Karma dan Nagisa punya banyak waktu untuk membeli beberapa makanan kecil untuk menemani mereka. Karma merogoh koceknya dan membeli sebungkus popcorn, dua kaleng minuman soda, dan beberapa permen mint. Ia baru menyadari Nagisa sudah masuk ke ruangan duluan dan lampu sudah dimatikan.

"Nagisa-kun?" dengan tangannya yang penuh bawaan, pemuda itu hanya bisa celingukan ke kanan-kiri, mencari keberadaan kawan birunya. "Halah, di mana sih dia? Ugh, kursi nomor berapa, ya?" ia menggumam sendiri sebelum memutuskan mencari dari depan.

 _Tuk_.

Karma terlonjak. Kalau saja bukan karena refleksnya yang bagus, seisi popcorn bakal tumpah ruah ke lantai bioskop. Ia mengatasi keterkejutannya dengan cepat dan berbalik, hanya untuk menyaksikan Nagisa, dengan watadosnya, masih dalam pose menjulurkan tangan kanannya dengan telunjuk teracung, baru saja mencolek punggung Karma.

"Cari siapa sih?" selidik Nagisa penasaran. "Oh, jangan-jangan kau diam-diam mengajak pacarmu ya, Karma-kun?"

"Sembarangan," ketus lelaki itu setengah kesal. "Berapa nomor kursi kita?"

"D19 dan D20," Nagisa membaca di tiket yang tertera. "Ah, di sana."

Karma melenggang di belakang Nagisa, masih dengan tangan penuh bawaan. Ia berdeham, kemudian bertanya. "Dari tadi kucari. Kau ke mana saja?"

"Lho, aku kan dari tadi di belakangmu," jawab cowok berambut biru itu datar.

 _Bagaimana bisa aku nggak menyadarinya?_ pikir Karma. _Tunggu dulu ... Rio sempat bercerita kalau Nagisa pernah melakukan semacam misi bunuh diri di awal tahun pelajaran dengan memeluk Koro-sensei bersama granat yang penuh dengan peluru BB. Bahkan bagi makhluk seperti Koro-sensei ... kenapa dengan anak ini?_

Lamunannya terhenti ketika film dimulai. Kebanyakan kursi sudah terisi, hanya satu-dua yang kosong. Maklum, film yang diputar kali ini baru memasuki hari ketiga sejak tayang perdananya di Jepang, dan karena serialnya sangat digemari sedari dulu, tak heran banyak penggemar yang menanti-nanti—atau dengan durasi kurang lebih 2,5 jam, film itu cukup bagus untuk mengisi kegiatan gabut.

"Wah, Karma, apa piramida-piramida Mesir memang ditujukan untuk menghormati mutan?" tanya Nagisa sambil menyeruput minumannya.

Karma mengedikkan bahu malas. "Yang kutahu sih, itu ditujukan untuk menghormati raja-raja mereka, para Firaun. Penduduk Mesir Kuno percaya raja mereka akan menyatu dengan para dewa, jadi tubuhnya nggak boleh rusak. Makanya mereka memumikannya, lalu menaruhnya di makam raksasa beserta barang berharganya sewaktu di dunia. Karena piramida itu banyak barang berharga, jadi mereka juga membuat jebakan-jebakan di dalamnya."

"Kau tahu banyak ya," gumam Nagisa lagi. "Padahal setiap kali aku main ke rumahmu, kerjamu cuma main _game online_."

Karma nyengir. "Gitu deh."

.

.

.

* * *

"Waah, hebat sekali. Bukankah penjahat bernama Magneto itu benar-benar kuat?" komentar Nagisa setelah mereka selesai menonton film.

"Mengendalikan logam memang kekuatan yang bagus," ujar Karma, "tapi karakternya labil. Sebentar baik, sebentar jahat. Penjahat sejati ya, En Sabah Nur dong. Dia tuh konsisten, meskipun sudah ribuan tahun terkubur di reruntuhan, masih jahat juga."

"Nah, sekarang kita mau belajar di mana?" tawar Nagisa, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

 _KRUUUKKK_

Karma merogoh dompetnya. "Aku masih punya banyak. Mending kita makan dulu aja," jawabnya ringan sambil berbelok ke gerai _fastfood_.

"Eh-eh! Nanti kita kemaleman!"

"Masih jam 04.30 kok! Masih banyak waktu. Lagipula, kalau kamu pingsan kelaparan di tengah jalan, nggak lucu aku harus menggendong tikus ceking macam kau," ejek Karma. Nagisa terlihat sewot, tapi ia sendiri tidak bisa membantah perutnya yang minta diisi sejak siang tadi. Mereka akhirnya masuk ke restoran dan Karma yang memesan, selagi Nagisa memilih tempat duduk.

 _Kapan ya terakhir nonton bareng?_ pikir Nagisa setelah ia mengambil kursi di dekat jendela. _Oh, waktu di Hawaii bersama Koro-sensei_. Mendadak, ia celingukan, mencoba menemukan sesuatu yang agak ganjil, tapi firasatnya mengatakan kalau guru penguntit tukang gosip itu tidak berada di sini. Setidaknya untuk kali ini. Ia memperhatikan teman bersurai merahnya dari jauh, menunggu antrean sambil mendekak-dekakkan sepatunya tak sabar.

 _Kenapa kami tiba-tiba jadi seakrab ini?_ batin Nagisa lagi. _Kemampuan membunuh Karma jauh lebih hebat dibandingkan aku. Dia bahkan sempat nyaris memojokkan Koro-sensei di perjumpaan perdananya. Pada umumnya orang akan mengira kalau anak tipe berandal semacam Karma akan bebal di pelajaran sekolahnya. Kenyataannya, Karma menguasai tiap mata pelajaran dengan baik. Ia selalu jadi yang terbaik di Kelas-E ... baik dari segi akademik maupun pembunuhan, aku tidak sebanding dengannya_.

Karma memesan dua burger keju, dua porsi kentang goreng, dan dua gelas Pepsin ukuran M. Sekali lagi, ia harus celingak-celinguk mencari sobat birunya.

"Ck,ck. Masa aku kehilangan dia lagi?" gumamnya lirih. "Shiota!" Karma membalikkan badan. "Di mana ..." kata-katanya terputus ketika menyadari Nagisa berada di kursi sebelahnya, hanya dua meter dari tempat Karma berdiri. "Kau ... kau di sana dari tadi? Kok aku nggak lihat? Apa karena tubuhmu terlalu ceking?"

Nagisa tersenyum getir. "I-itu menyakitkan lho, Karma-kun."

"Nah, makan nih biar nggak ceking," Karma masih melanjutkan candaannya. _Bagaimana bisa aku tidak menyadari hawa keberadaannya?_ Karma pernah merasakan hal yang sama, di tempat yang mirip pula, selain di bioskop barusan. Sewaktu mereka masih kelas satu, mereka sering jalan bareng, tapi Karma selalu menyadari ada hal yang tidak beres. Ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh teman bersurai birunya ini. Sesuatu yang misterius, yang entah mengapa terasa berbahaya ... tapi _apa_ bahaya yang bisa diberikan Nagisa pada Karma?

"Karma-kun? Ada yang salah?"

"Hm?" jawab Karma sambil mengunyah daging burgernya.

"Soalnya dari tadi kayaknya kau memperhatikanku terus."

Karma menelan makanannya. "Apa Bahasa Inggris untuk kelaparan?"

"He? Kok tiba-tiba—"

"Jawab aja."

"Anu ... _hungry_?"

"Selain itu?"

"Eto ... nggak, aku nggak tahu."

" _Starving_ ," ucap Karma fasih. "S-T-A-R-V-I-N-G. Barangkali bisa berguna memperkaya kosakatamu," dalihnya, kemudian mengunyah burgernya lagi, sementara Nagisa hanya mengangguk-angguk seperti boneka per. Ia merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah notes, mencatat kata barusan.

.

.

.

* * *

Ketika mereka melangkah ke luar, matahari sudah cukup condong ke barat, mengubah sebagian langit menjadi berwarna merah dan ungu. Cakrawala yang diteranginya menghasilkan warna campuran yang begitu indah, cukup untuk membuat sebagian besar orang yang melihatnya ingin menyelonjorkan kaki dan bersantai-santai.

"Oke, kita bisa belajar di rumahku," tawar Karma setelah mereka meninggalkan mall tersebut. "Hmm, selagi kau masih memegang catatan, mungkin aku akan mengajarimu beberapa hal," ia mengacungkan Pepsin-nya yang belum habis. "Apa Bahasa Inggris untuk haus, Nagisa-kun?"

" _Thirsty_?" jawab kawan birunya sambil menaikkan satu alis.

"Tidak. Maksudku, yang lainnya. Seperti kata _starving_ tadi. _Thirsty_ bisa juga disebut _parched_ ," jelas Karma singkat. Ia menoleh ke sekeliling, mencari-cari ide lagi. "Nah, coba lihat mall yang baru kita singgahi itu. Kau tahu, kata 'besar' punya banyak sinonim atau _close meaning_ dalam Bahasa Inggris. Sebut saja, _big_ , _huge_ , _large_ , _major_ , _superior_ , _jumbo_ , _giant_ , _titan_ , _colossal_ , _enormous_ , _massive_ —"

"Aduh, pelan-pelan, Karma-kun," ucap Nagisa kewalahan, "tanganku bukan komputer."

Karma hanya tertawa singkat selagi memperhatikan teman birunya mencatat dengan tekun.

"Anu ... apa tadi sehabis _colossal_?"

" _Enormous_. Lalu _massive_. Ada juga _vast_ , _substantial_ ... _considerable_ ... dan _great_ ," jelas Karma sabar. "Meskipun begitu, kau harus bisa merinci artinya satu-satu, soalnya kata-kata itu punya banyak arti. Misalnya _vast_ lebih dekat ke 'luas' dan tingkatan ' _giant'_ lebih besar dari sekedar ' _huge'_."

"Karma-kun, dari mana kau bisa dapat kosakata sebanyak ini?" kagum Nagisa.

Karma hanya menggaruk kepala. "Bahasa Inggris bisa dipelajari di kehidupan sehari-hari. Otodidak. Kebanyakan _game online_ memakainya juga, kok. Orang itu tidak harus belajar hanya dari buku atau catatan saja. Kau harus bisa memanfaatkan segala situasi untuk mempelajari hal baru. Seperti di kelas pembunuhan kita."

"Hei, kau yang bernama Akabane Karma, ya?" sebuah suara berat tiba-tiba menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka. Seorang lelaki bertubuh kekar, seusia anak kuliahan, mencegat mereka dengan sebuah tongkat bisbol tersandang di bahunya.

Lelaki yang lain muncul, dengan tangan kosong. "Rambut merah dan seragam sekolah putih dibalik hem hitam ... tak salah lagi! Kau yang sudah membuat temanku bonyok macam ini! Kau harus merasakan akibatnya sekarang—bersama dengan temanmu itu!" ia menuding Nagisa, dan dua orang lain muncul dari balik gang. Empat lawan dua.

"Yah, Nagisa," ujar Karma enteng sambil mengoperkan tasnya. "Titip tasku, ya. Aku harus memberi sedikit pelajaran pada cacing-cacing ini."

"Beraninya kau—"

BUK!

Karma menghajar orang pertama hingga terpelanting ke belakang. Si lelaki pertama mengayunkan tongkat bisbolnya, tapi sasarannya menghindar dengan gesit dan menendang lutut belakang si lawan, lalu mengambilalih tongkat bisbolnya selagi pemiliknya lengah, menghantamkannya ke tengkuk. Pemuda itu tersungkur pingsan.

"Hee, itu saja?" gumam Karma. "Padahal kukira kalian mampu menghiburku lebih lama."

Tinju demi tinju ditangkisnya dengan mudah. Karma biasa menghadapi situasi seperti ini, tapi agak tidak lazim juga kalau harus melawan empat orang sekekar pemain rugbi. Namun, kemampuan Karma semakin meningkat—ia mungkin takkan mau mengakuinya, tapi kemampuan "membunuh"nya makin pesat setelah berada di kelas pembunuh bersama teman-temannya. Kelas-E. Karma banyak mempelajari teknik-teknik baru, dan ia cukup pintar untuk mengetahui teknik-teknik tadi tidak hanya berlaku untuk monster tentakel supercepat, tetapi juga untuk manusia.

"Ayo maju, sini!" sentak Karma bagai bocah yang menemukan mainan baru. "Jangan cemen begitu! Berdirilah! Kalian laki-laki, kan?"

Nagisa hanya terdiam di tempat, tak beranjak sedikit pun. Ia meneguk ludah ketika temannya itu menghajar empat berandal sekaligus tanpa memar satupun di wajah atau tubuhnya.

 _Inilah perbedaan kami_ , cicit Nagisa dalam hati. _Seberapa_ _kerasnya aku berlatih dan belajar, aku tidak bisa mengungguli Karma. Tapi ... apa aku punya sesuatu yang bisa ditunjukkan di depannya? Sesuatu yang setidaknya bisa membuat jurang pemisah diantara kami menyempit, meskipun sedikit?_

Baru saja Nagisa memikirkan itu, ketika sekelebat bayangan menyeruak di belakangnya. Dengan refleks yang sudah diasahnya, Nagisa merunduk, menghindari pukulan tongkat kayu itu.

"K-Karma-kun! Mereka ada lima orang!" pekiknya.

BUK!

Nagisa terpelanting ke emperan sebuah toko kosong. Ia meringis, memegangi pipi kirinya yang memar terkena bogem mentah dari musuh baru mereka.

"Nagisa!"

Karma lengah, jadi salah satu dari berandal itu sempat menghantam perutnya. Namun, bukan Akabane Karma namanya kalau bisa ditumbangkan dengan satu serangan. Ia membalas, memuntir lengan lawannya dan membantingnya ke belakang selagi ia mengatasi lawan terbarunya, yang bersenjatakan tongkat kayu. Karma baru bisa merubuhkan satu orang. Ia butuh waktu dan kecepatan, tapi keempat orang ini sama-sama bertubuh bongsor dan rada-rada sulit digerakkan.

"Sial! Bertahanlah!"

"Kau takkan bisa menyelamatkannya!" seru si pemegang tongkat. "Pertama, akan kubuat kau nyaris pingsan dulu. Kemudian, akan kuhajar temanmu itu di depan matamu! Biar saja kau rasakan seperti apa, Karma-kun!"

Ia melayangkan tinjunya, yang ditangkis Karma dengan sedikit gerakan.

"Berdiri!" teriak lelaki bersurai merah itu. "Berdiri, Nagisa! Apa kau bisa dikalahkan dengan pukulan tunggal lemah macam itu? Kau itu kuat! Tunjukkan padaku—tunjukkan bakat yang selama ini kau sembunyikan! Berikan mereka—ugh!"

"Banyak omong!" salah satu dari mereka berseru, menginterupsi. Mereka mulai memojokkan Karma.

"Nagisa!" teriak Karma lagi, di sela-sela pukulannya.

"NAGISA SHIOTA!"

 _CKRAK!_

Salah satu berandal tersebut memekik, lalu terhuyung ke belakang. Nagisa melakukan kuncian, ia memuntir kedua pahanya di leher si berandal, menggunakan gravitasi untuk menarik mereka ke tanah. Berandal lainnya bertindak cepat, mengayunkan tongkat kayu ke arah sasarannya, tapi Nagisa dengan sigap memegang bagian tengah tongkat, mendorongnya ke belakang dan memanfaatkan momentum si berandal, membuatnya tersungkur. Ia menghunus sebuah benda dengan panjang sekitar 30 sentimeter, berwarna hijau dari ujung ke ujung, dan menempelkannya ke leher si berandal yang terjatuh.

"Maafkan aku," desisnya.

"T-tidak!" seru si berandal sambil bangkit dengan susah payah, lalu lari ke ujung gang, menghilang dari pandangan. Nagisa merogoh saku celananya yang lain, mengeluarkan sebuah pistol berlabel SAAUSO, mengarahkan moncongnya ke berandal yang nyaris menghajar Karma.

"P-pistol?" berandalan itu tergagap. "B-bagaimana bisa anak SMP bermain-main dengan itu? K-kau pasti bercanda! Itu pasti pistol mainan—"

 _DOR!_

Sebuah kaleng minuman yang bertengger di jendela tak berkaca, tak jauh dari sana, jatuh ke tanah. Pistol itu jelas-jelas punya peluru.

"Ampun!" seru semua berandal yang tersisa sambil melarikan diri hingga tak berbekas.

Nagisa berjalan perlahan, tangan kirinya memegangi pipinya yang memar, tapi tangan kanannya terulur untuk membantu sahabatnya berdiri.

"Karma-kun, kau terluka," periksanya. "Aku bawa P3K, nih."

Karma tertawa pendek. "Menggunakan pisau dan pistol anti-sensei untuk keadaan seperti ini?" ujarnya. "Boleh juga. Kenapa aku tidak terpikirkan cara itu, ya? Dan lagi ... kayaknya aku nggak melihatmu bangun tadi. Tiba-tiba saja kau sudah berada di belakang salah satu berandal itu," ia mengernyit, memasang wajah pura-pura serius. "Oh, Nagisa Shiota! Apa jangan-jangan kau ini salah satu mutan, yang punya kemampuan kecepatan super seperti yang di film tadi, ya?"

Nagisa menggaruk kepala kikuk. "Kalau ada yang pantas dijuluki mutan ya, kau sendiri, Karma-kun. Atau ... hei, jangan-jangan Koro-sensei?"

"Hentikan itu," desis Karma sambil memegangi pipinya. Nagisa cepat-cepat mengambil kapas dan cairan antiseptik, mengobati luka mereka berdua.

Karma hanya terdiam ketika Nagisa membalutkan perban ke lengan kirinya. Ia menghela napas pelan sejenak. " _I'm sorry. If I know this will happen, we must take other way to go home_."

" _Don't be regret_ ," jawab Nagisa. " _This just light wound. Thank you for protecting me_ , Karma-kun."

Karma tertawa. "Pede sekali kau. Tadi itu aku melindungi diri sendiri—yah, sekaligus bersenang-senang. Aku samasekali nggak ada niatan melindungimu. Dengan tubuh ceking seperti itu, kau bisa saja menyelinap lewat celah-celah kecil gang ini, kabur dengan selamat."

Melihat Nagisa cemberut, Karma menambahi. "Tapi iya, aku juga tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, atau bagaimana keadaanku sekarang, kalau tidak ada Nagisa-kun bersamaku," ia mengambil tasnya dari tangan Nagisa dan mereka melanjutkan perjalanan ke rumah.

Mereka hanya terdiam selama beberapa menit setelah itu, tapi Nagisa lebih dulu membuka mulut. "Karma-kun, pelajarannya tidak jadi, deh. Kau butuh istirahat. Kau bisa mengajariku lain waktu saja. Aku pulang, ya! Hati-hati di jalan."

"Tunggu."

"Hm?"

"Ada satu pelajaran terakhir," Karma mengusap-usap pelipisnya. " _If you have an extraordinary weakness, it can be mean that you have extraordinary talent. If you can find it, I believe you can decrease the distance between us,_ " katanya lalu berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan tanpa menunggu reaksi sobat birunya.

Nagisa mengernyit. "Eto ... secara utuh, apa sih artinya?"

"Cari sendiri, dong. Dadah."

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **FIN**_

 **Uwa, kesampaian juga bikin fic** _ **Assassination Classroom**_ **. Gatel banget pengen nulis relasi Karma dan Nagisa, soalnya hint persahabatan yang bagai bumi-langit itu banyak banget di animanganya. Omong-omong, ini timeline-nya sebelum ujian akhir semester, sebelum Kelas-E liburan ke pulau tropis. Oya, mudah-mudahan fic ini bermanfaat bagi kalian yang ingin sedikit belajar Bahasa Inggris juga, nurufufufufu!**

 **-Itami Shinjiru-**


End file.
